Yew the LeafWing
Backstory: Yew hatched to Sycamore of the LeafWings during the Tree Wars. Sycamore was the leader of a LeafWing stealth unit, and was often away on scouting missions, and didn't really see her son that much, leading to Yew not having a strong bond with her. It also made for some pretty awkward family conversations. Sycamore was angry when she found that Yew didn't have any wings, and wondered why it had happened. At the age of seven, Sycamore made Yew be a part of her stealth unit, not caring that he didn't want to join the war, because according to her, Yew "would be a part of this war, wings or no wings." Yew hated it, and took to not listening when Sycamore was giving instructions, leading to some very close calls during which he nearly got caught by the HiveWings many times. During one mission, the unit's cover was blown when Yew jumped on top of a HiveWing guard and killed them, forcing the rest of the unit to fight the HiveWings. During the fight, Yew was captured, and taken to the prison in the Hive. As he was being dragged off, he saw Sycamore and the rest of the unit flying off. Sycamore briefly looked back at him with a fierce glare, but then flew after the rest of the unit, leaving him behind. Because of that look, Yew thought that Sycamore hated him, and during his stay in the prison, grew to hate her and the rest of the LeafWings, too. While in prison, Yew met a HiveWing soldier named Bristletail. Bristletail was able to be mind-controlled, but she often wasn't. Initially, when Bristletail first met Yew, she found him obnoxious and irritating, often threatening to end Yew herself, without waiting for orders. One day when Yew and Bristletail were talking, her eyes went white, and Yew got scared, because he had seen it happen before. Queen Wasp asked Yew if he was ready to die, but Yew hissed, and tried to attack her, but the queen, through Bristletail, pinned Yew to the floor easily. Yew didn't give up, and just as the queen was about to kill him, he told her that he knew where the rest of the LeafWings were: in the trees around Pantala. The queen considered Yew's proposal for a few moments, then told him to lead the HiveWing armies to the rest of the LeafWings. Yew agreed to do so, and the queen left. The day soon came, and with Bristletail carrying Yew, he led the HiveWing armies to the LeafWings. The LeafWings were incensed that one of their own would go so far as to betray them, and as one, attacked the HiveWings. Bristletail dropped Yew onto the ground, and started attacking the oncoming LeafWings, while Yew went after Sycamore, the one who had started his hatred of his tribe. He eventually found her, and backed her up against a tree. Yew lunged at his mother, seeing her not as his relative, not as a fellow tribe member, but just an enemy to be killed. He managed to land on top of her, and proceeded to rip Sycamore's wings apart, right before the older LeafWing flipped Yew off of her. He landed hard on his back, and Sycamore pinned him. They fought for a while, one getting an advantage, then the other. Eventually, Yew forced Sycamore onto her back, and choked her to death, but not before Sycamore raked her back talons across his underbelly. Several other LeafWings lunged for him as he stumbled off of Sycamore's body. One of them caused a vine to grow right where he was standing and immobilize him by tying his claws together and pinning his tail behind him. Yew was infuriated. First his mother, now this?! The LeafWings ripped him apart, and one even ripped Yew's throat to shreds, maiming his vocal cords permanently, but somehow missing his windpipe. The one with magic plant control untied his talons, but caused another vine to grow around Yew's neck, like a clamp, keeping him there. None of the HiveWings seemed to notice, as they were too busy fighting the other LeafWings. Yew ripped the vine off of his neck, but it just grew back, along with another one that looped around his snout and his front talons. Yew struggled, and another grew around his back talons and tail. Soon, Yew was completely immobilized from snout to tail, with the vines that the LeafWing had tied around him slowly suffocating him and crushing him to death. He passed out from the lack of oxygen, and the LeafWings flew up to join their comrades in battle. After the battle was over, some of the HiveWings stayed behind to search for any that they might have left behind by accident. Bristletail stumbled upon Yew when she tripped over the vine cocoon that he was trapped in. Bristletail tore the vines off of Yew's face, and was afraid that he was dead. He wasn't. Bristletail grabbed Yew, vine cocoon and all, and carried him back to Yellowjacket Hive. The HiveWing healers did their job, but weren't able to fix Yew's vocal cords, which were maimed beyond repair, at least that's what they thought, though they fixed them the best that they knew how. With Bristletail's help, Yew regained most of his vocal abilities in the next few months, but it took a lot of effort. The two of them later had a dragonet named Planthopper. Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)